


Week of Thanks, Day 2: Decorating

by shenala



Series: Stucky thanksgiving [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Domestic Fluff, M/M, Steve loves pinterest, Stucky thanksgiving
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-26
Updated: 2019-11-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:40:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21570043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shenala/pseuds/shenala
Summary: "Are you just recycling the pumpkins from Halloween?"
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Series: Stucky thanksgiving [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1553692
Comments: 3
Kudos: 44





	Week of Thanks, Day 2: Decorating

"Are you just recycling the pumpkins from Halloween?"

With a weary sigh, Bucky turned to stare at Steve who was blinking back at him over a steaming cup of coffee. "Yes, Steven. They're fake pumpkins, they're fall-lookin', they're perfect for Thanksgiving and I don't know why you put 'em away in the first place." 

Pausing to take a sip, Steve nodded agreeably, "Okay, but is there any reason you're doin' it **now**? Before the sun is even awake yet?" 

"I had a dream" Bucky answered, turning back to his stash of artificial gourds of all sizes, shapes and textures, "that a giant sweet potato was chasin' me because we didn't have any fall decorations up."

Despite Steve's gallant attempt to push down the laughter bubbling in his throat at the mental image this conjured, it wasn't enough to stop the burst of giggles that escaped, causing the brunet to glare at him over his shoulder. "Y'know," he started, not bothering to hide the slyness of his tone, "some of the people I follow in Instagram have already decorated for Christmas..." 

"What?" came Bucky's deadpan, emotionless response, despite the widening of his eyes. 

"Yep, the home decor accounts decorate a season early for everything, so Thanksgiving is Christmas, etc."

"That's crazy," Bucky said decisively, nodding at Steve's quiet agreement. 

This time when Bucky turned back to his pumpkins it was only for a few seconds before he spun back around to point a shiny finger at his husband, "Steve!" You're an artist!"

Surprised at the outburst and confused at the content of it, Steve frowned into his mug, "Yeah..."

"So you can make Thanksgiving decorations!" Bucky cheered, arms outstretched. 

Eyebrow raised, the blonde tamped down his smile, "and what exactly are Thanksgiving decorations, Buck?"

"I don't know!" the brunet cried, "Stevieee.. help!"

"Hey Buck, c'mere" Steve soothed as he pulled Bucky close, "drink some coffee and I'll take a look on Pinterest, 'kay? But don't worry" he paused to press a kiss deep into unruly brunet hair, "it'll be fine."

Which was how the pair of them ended up sitting on the floor, scissors in hand, surrounded by paper of every colour imaginable (which required a rushed trip to the local arts and crafts store by Steve, because Bucky refused to leave the house with his hair in such a mess), cutting out turkeys and pumpkins, glueing together paper chains, and when it all got a bit much, making hats for themselves and the fur babies. 

And if Bucky spent that evening on Amazon, adding maple leaf garlands, corn stalks, wooden signs, pillows and fairy lights to his cart, well that was between him and Buffy who sat watchfully on his shoulder. 

**Author's Note:**

> shenala.tumblr.com


End file.
